For the existing display devices, especially for such portable types as mobile phones, the screens are made lager and larger, the number of application software becomes greater and greater, and the power consumption is increased sharply, thereby they need to be charged everyday. It has been an ordinary phenomenon that a user dare not use the display device too often due to the fear of power-down.
Therefore, it has become an urgent problem to be solved in this field how to realize the self-charging of a display device in an idle stage.